Forum:Claiming
This is the page where you can get claimed! To get claimed, click in the box below. Then, type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your species, your tribe, your weapons, your powers etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (For example: I want to be a member of the White tribe or the Dark Green tribe.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Rules # Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing two different tribes your character could be a member of instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all tribes equally. # Over time any tribe that has substantially more members then the other tribes is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each tribe. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all tribes are full and not just the popular ones. Once some of the lesser popular tribes have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. # DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. # Aside from a few choices as to who your character will be a child of, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. I realise some feel that until they know what tribe their character will be a member of that they can not create the biography, so there should be some information you know about your character regardless of witch tribe thier from. # Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. # We have a new level system dictating how many characters users may have. Normal member's of tribes are considered major characters, all other species and member's of tribes are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters, as well as leading quests, and can challenge for positions of power in camp. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters and 4 characters for the Broken Covenant. :*'Note': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- 'Characters up for Adoption ' none Tribess Tribes that DESPERATELY Need Members (9 or Less members) White, Black, Dark Green, Light Green, Blue,Red, Yellow, Purple Tribes that NEED Members (10 to 14 members) Medium Full Tribes (15 to 19 members) Fullest Tribes that DO NOT Need more Members (20 or more members) People In Charge of Claims Claims is run by the Administraters Department. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. Department Head #Leader of the Dark Greens Department Administrators These are the administrators in charge of this department in my absence. #Rockgirl3 Department Helpers from other Departments These are users who can accept claims, but don't generally help out in this deptartment on a regular basis. # CoCogirl14 Claiming Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Claimed namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Denided namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author